Something Different
by Adaephon.exe
Summary: Sarin's gryphon crashes in Eversong. When all hope grows dim as he's surrounded by elf guards, he hears a rustling behind him..


"Shit... Verryl!" I roared, my gryphon plummeting to the ground, with me on it. The wind flows through my hair, blowing it back. I hear Verryl caw as we hit the ground. I look down and my leg is bleeding like crazy. I ignore it for the most part, Verryl is my prime concern. I look over the whimpering bird, with nothing wrong for the most part, just some scrapes and bruises from the crash. I looked around the heavily wooded area of Eversong, and place my palms over my face. "No doubt they saw me.. They're probably on their way to kill me now.." I put pressure over my leg, wincing in pain. I reach over for my pack for some bandages, but it's too late. I'm already surronded. "Come with us, Human." I slowly stand from my crouched position, as Verryl is wrangled helplessly. It pained me, but there was nothing I could do without getting us both killed.

I get the feeling that I'm being watched. I am, yes, by the guard of course that circle me. But an ominous prescene was near. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and limped along. We all heard rustling, too loud to be the wind, and whipped around. The cause of the rustling was an elf. I didn't think anything of it, at first, until I looked at the guards. They stood there, shivering in their boots, abolutely terrified of the girl. "Harrassing cute little mages, now are we?" She giggled, walking closer to me. "I think it's time I retired. Being an assassin is tiring.." he sighs. I notice her lack of weapons, and I narrows my eye. She's up to something. "Maybe you should try Combat. I heard it's quite effective." I'm a moron. I can't help being a smart-ass. She look at me and giggle, and a a guard goes to wrap a rope around her wrist, he give the poor guy a death glare. "Touch me with that thing, and it's going around your neck." he twirled him, and kicked him away.

I felt a chill run down my spine as she led the way. The way she said that so non-chalantly and just continued to walk normally gave me the willies. I felt a searing ache grow in my leg as the blood seeped through my pants. I held back my scream, in fear of getting my jaw broken. I silently moaned as I troubled to keep up with the group. The jail cell they puhed the two of us in was damp, dark, and smelled. I glanced at her. "What is the real reason you're here?" She looked at me, and smiled. "You'll see." Tired of the rope chafing my wrist, I shattered it. I'm a frost mage, you see. I reach for my unconfiscated pack, and wrap a sterile bandage against my leg.

She twirled a keyring around he finger. "How did you-" I gasped. "It's not that hard." She unlocked the cage door, winging it open with a creak. I looked at her a he walked out. "Well, are you coming? Or would you rather tay in here and rot, along with your gryphon?" I draw my staff, and use it to help me walk. "Verryl first." I look at her, determinedly. "That' the way we're going, anyway." She nods, leading the way. She silently placed her back againt the door, drawing two miniscule throwing daggers. he looked at me with and "are you ready" look, and I nod, my hand raised, resonating with a frosty blue glow.

She swings the door open, throwing the blade instantly, puncturing foreheads. "God, your reflexes.." I shuddered, blood pouring. I hear Verryl caw, and dash straight for him. I slice the rope that binds him, and wrap my arm around him. I look over to the elf, and she opens a small cage, pulling out a small cub. She looks at me and narrow her eyes. "The saddle was too tight." She nods. "What?" "The saddle. It was too tight." I adjust said saddle, and she walks out the exit, the little cub peddling behind her. Before we can react, we're surrounded- Again. I sigh. "This is where we part ways." She hisses, climbing to a roof, making her escape with the cub resting on her houlder. I sling my leg over Verryl, and fly up. Immediately, I sense that something isn't right.. I'm slipping. I tighten my grip, but it's too late. I fall over the side.

My heart is racing, and I'm horrified. My first intinct was to cast a spell, ANY spell, just SOMETHING! I burst pure ice from my fingertips into a slide, hoping it would break my fall. I didn't pay attention to where it led, though... The last thing I saw was a tree.

I blink, sitting up. I'm in nothing but my boxers, lying in a strange bed. Slowly, he pain in my head and leg rise, and I hold my palm againt the top of my skull. I walk down a set of stairs, with my clothes or staff no where in sight. I walk into a kitchen, revealing the elf from before.

"Could you be any more of a pain?" he sighs, haking her head. "Where is Verryl?" I ask, crossing my arms, really not caring that I'm half naked in a strange house. "Outide. he's taken an interest to my Koi fish. here are your clothes." he hand me my armor, freshly washed and clean. "Thank you.." She turns around to attend to her fire, and I slip my clothing back on. "I no doubt have question." She nod, throwing some logs onto a fire.

She explained what happened after I crashed into a tree. I nod slowly, litening to her story. "You should really be going now. Here are your things. I hope you don't mind that I looked through them." I shake my head. he get very close to me, our noses touching just barely "Listen. If you ever. EVER. tell ANYONE where I live.. I will kill you." The next thing I know, I'm outside, on the ground. No, I did not fall unconcious. omething else. I wa charged by Verryl, and cuddled. I stand, scruffing his face.  
I go to adjust his saddle, when a voice fills my ear. "Don't bother, I did it for you already." I turn, the girl holding a mug of something sweet melling. "Thank you." I slung my leg over Verryl again, but only to find myelf on the ground- again. "What' wrong?" I look up at the gryphon, who is whimpering.  
"It look like he doesn't want to go.." I look at her, concerned. "I think he doen't want to crash again." She sigh, and shake her head. "Sadly, it looks like you're staying here for the night.." She says, which suprised me. "What?"

I find myelf back into the warm comfort of her home. "You know.. I never got to know your name... I'm Sarin." I say, friendly. "My name is of no importance." I scoff. "Well, if I'm spending the night, I might aswell know.." She glances at me. "Like I said... Of no importance." I sigh, then I get a wild smirk. "Can I guess it? What' the first letter?" Immediately, I regret it. But, to my suprise.. He stops, looking back from the pot that she's stirring. "K.." My eyes widen. I didn't actually expect.. "Uhm... Kerra? Karin? Kaiya.. Korra, Keirri? Kalah?" As I sit, He places a bowl of warm, delicious smelling potato soup. "Well, you got it, but I'm not telling you which one." He nicker. "Well, atleast tell me the second letter." I groan, taking a bite of the steamy yummines. "E." She nods, joining me. "Uhm... Kerra or Keirri.. You look like a Keirri." She narrows her eye at me, growling. "Wow. I look like a Keirri to you?" He scoffs.

"Yes. Because I heard a guard say your name." He slams her fist onto the table. "Then why the hell are you pestering me if you know it?!" I jump back a little. "I-I didn't... You just told me." I smirked, perhaps a little to big. He rolls her eye. "I did not tell you anything. You merely said I did." She said, sipping her soup triumphantly. "Well.. In that case.. What is it?"

"I never said you were wrong." she shrugs, continuing to eat. I put my head on the table sighing. "You win this time.." I say, clearly defeated. We continue to eat for a few minutes in silence. I look her over. Long, silky brown hair tied into a ponytail, darker colored pajamas, with very undeniable beauty. She looks me over as well. "I assume you'll need pajamas. You didn't have any in your pack." For a moment, I forgot she looked through it.

"Yes, actually." We both stand, headed uptairs. "All I have are bottoms for you.. The shirts need to be washed." I simply shrug a she hands me them and walk downtair. I strip down and stick my leg through the bottom, which are suprisingly quite comfortable. I scratch my stomach, and walk down the stairs. She sat there, arm against her chin. "I'm bored."

"We could... Fight something." He look at me with an "are you serious face". "We're in.. Our pajamas.." Right, right, I'm a moron, I get it. A few seconds pass when she whispers for me loud enough to hear. "Idiot.." He rolls her eyes, position not changing. "Pfft, I grew up the middle child. I can take whatever insult you throw at me." she retorts. "I'm sorry that I lived alone for 12 years!" sHe stands, storming up the stairs. Wait wait wait wait.. What did I just do? "Crap.. Keirri, wait!" I stand, chasing her up the tair. By the time I'm in her room, she's already face down into a pillow.

"I'm sorry.." I say, attempting to make things better. "Go away." she said, muffled. "You know, my life wasn't all that great, either. My family is a line of heroic warriors and paladins, and then BAM, a single Mage, right in the middle. I was made fun of by my brother and sister, and sometimes even my parents. They hate me for being different. I think they're just to hard headed to realize that change can be good. So, the first chance I could, I left. They didn't stop me. I've been traveling for about seven years, going from place to place, alone." I don't know why I was pouring out my life story to some girl I met, but I was. I don't know why but it felt good to get all that bottled up information out.

"Really? Alone? You never tried to court someone?" She looks at me quizzically. "No, I traveled too much to even gain an interest on anyone. Some people don't find true love, and I guess I'm just one of those people." I reply too quickly. "Nonsense. Everyone finds true love atleast once.. A nice priest would be good for you." She says sweetly. "What about you?" I ask. "Have you ever been in love? Spill the beans, give me the gossip." I say, jokingly.

"Once, yes." I raise a brow. "Oh, really? Who?" I ask, suprised slightly. "Oh, you know, just someone." She says in reply. "C'mon, you can ATLEAST tell me his name." She sighs. "Oblivious.." "Wait... What?" I think out loud. "Idiot.." She says, standing up and walking past me down the stairs. I walk down, and she's already in the kitchen.

"So, if what I'm gathering is true.." I think for a moment. "I'm an idiot.. But you want me to be YOUR idiot? Because.. I'm totally okay with this." I say, awkwardly. "That's the gist of it, yes." She nods. I get a step closer to her, and try to do something EXTREMELY risky and quite frankly stupid. "You uh.. Have a little something.." I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her close, staring deep into her glowing green eyes. I lean forward and plant my lips on hers. I open my eyes to look at her, and she's looking at me, suprised. Slowly, we both pull away at the same time.

"Liar.. There was nothing there.." She smirks and looks at me. She throws her arms over the back of my neck, and pulls me in for another kiss. A few minutes later, we're sitting on her couch, staring into a fire. I want to break the silence, so I compliment her. "So.. Uhm.. you're a good kisser." She glances at me. "Yeah, and you came at me like a starving wolf.." She giggles.

We both agree that we're equally tired and head to a bed. We lie down, pulling eachother closer and cuddle. She uses my chest as a pillow and I wrap my arm around her shoulder, keeping her close. "Are you going to leave?" She looks at me hopefully. "No." I reply. "I don't want to keep you from doing what you love." She says, worried. "No.. I found something I love more." She looks at me with a serious expression on her face.

"Pants off. Now."


End file.
